Your Body is a Wonderland
by apples4ryuk
Summary: Fic based on John Mayer's song, "Your Body is a Wonderland." Tron is curious about the human body... Or maybe, just Sam Flynn's body. Sam/Tron, PWP, SLASH/YAOI/BOYXBOY LOVE, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.


Sam almost moaned as he stepped into the hot shower that morning. It felt good to wash up and stand under the hot water as it rolled down his tight muscles. Being the CEO of ENCOM was a tough job, more so for him because he had a lot of catching up to do. There were no doubts about him being tech-savvy and right for the job, but the paperwork and business transactions on top of everything else stressed him the fuck out. He never took any business classes while he was in school, and that damn Dillinger Jr. was really irritating. He didn't fire him only because Alan told him not to. He said Dillinger was useful to the company and getting rid of him would only make more problems for Sam.

The young man scoffed, washing the soap off of his body. He wet his hair and shampooed it, the strong odor making his nose twitch. Even for men's shampoo, the scent was still too strong. He didn't know why he bought the Axe brand anyway, 'cause it sure as hell wasn't getting him any girls. He closed his eyes, the shampoo running down his face and back as he stood for a while underneath the hot water. He didn't want to get out but he knew Rinzler—or, Tron, as he had reverted back to his former self—would be awake soon and wondering where the User was.

Sam tried numerous times to explain to Tron that in the human world there were no 'Users' or 'Programs', just people, humans. But Tron certainly was not human in this world, just as Quorra was not human. They had both been off the Grid for about two years; Quorra became independent soon after ENCOM hired her. Sam took a couple of months to explain to her how the human world works, what she should and shouldn't say or do at any given time, and things of the like. She was more than prepared when Sam recommended her to the board, and got the job on the spot. She was already changing the world faster than Sam had expected.

After Quorra moved out, Sam kept more of a watchful eye on Tron. The program still didn't get the fundamentals of human life and even after two years in the human world he was still using the terms 'program' and 'user'. The only difference now was that he was in the Users' world. If anyone came too close to Sam or gave him a look, or even shouted at him, Tron would step in front of Sam to protect him; it was his duty as a security program, after all. This earned him many stares and Sam refused to return to half of the restaurants and shops he used to go to, mostly because Tron had made such a big scene.

He stepped out of the shower and rubbed his head with a towel until his hair stopped dripping. Wrapping another towel around his waist, Sam opened the bathroom door, the steam pouring out into the cool air of the apartment. "The hell?" he wondered aloud, hearing music coming from the stereo in his bedroom. He walked across the living room to the bedroom and peeked inside, slowly pushing the door open as he saw Tron messing with the radio. The music played subtly in the background, adding a nice touch to the mood. It was still weird to see a younger version of Alan in his bedroom, but even he had to admit, Tron wasn't a bad looking guy.

Tron looked away from the radio as Sam entered the room, offering the young man a smile. Noticing the User's half-nude body, his eyes roamed over the muscles on Sam's chest, arms, and stomach. They were fascinating: his own body was lined with glowing circuitry and this User had none of that. It wasn't the first time that Sam had walked around in the nude, but Tron never paid any attention until now. Spending some years in the human world and being taught by Sam about "feelings" had made him more human, if only just slightly.

Sam felt uncomfortable with the way Tron was looking at him, but he shrugged it off. He was probably just curious about the human body; Sam was also curious as to what programs' bodies looked like but at the moment he didn't really care to find out – especially not with a male program.

He sat down on the bed, the towel loosening around his waist. Tron sat beside him, a little too close, but Sam ignored it. "Interesting choice of music," he said, chuckling. Tron just smiled. He wasn't much of a talker, but his eyes continued to ravish Sam's body. Sam shivered; he couldn't believe he was enjoying the attention. The program hesitated for a moment before his fingers stroked Sam's jawline, the strong bone beneath the skin tense. Sam held his breath as Tron turned his head to the left, facing him, examining his eyes, the lines at the corners, his lips… Tron's thumb brushed over Sam's bottom lip; his eyes closed and his mouth opened. It was like Sam couldn't control his own actions; he knew in his mind that this was wrong but it felt so good.

Tron's hands followed where his eyes went – he ran his fingers through the User's hair, starting from the back of his neck. Sam shivered and made a strange sound in his throat, causing Tron to stop his examination. "Are you hurt, Sam?" he asked, looking worried. Sam opened his eyes and smiled.

"Nah, it's good," he murmured. He pulled himself more on the bed and leaned against the head board, giving Tron easier access to his body. His hardening cock was nearly poking out of the towel as Tron moved into a more comfortable position: straddling Sam. It was hard for him not to moan but he held it back.

Tron tilted Sam's head back, his fingers running over the man's protruding Adam's apple. He stayed there a moment before moving down to Sam's collarbone. The young man he was examining shivered as his fingers outlined the collarbone ever so softly, moving down to caress his strong chest. Tron noticed that the small, red circular part on Sam's chest – the man had said they were called nipples, or something – that were previously flat were now erect. He found this curious: was it a reaction to Tron's touch, and if so, what did that mean?

The young man beneath him didn't seem to care, his eyes half-lidded and his breath shallow. Tron moved his hand down, his fingers brushing over the sensitive area. Sam moaned softly as his back arched, his body needing more. Tron was startled at such a reaction but continued, his fingers tracing circles around Sam's nipples. The man was writhing with pleasure, squirming uncontrollably beneath Tron.

And Tron – well, he couldn't explain it, but he was starting to feel. He was feeling a human emotion, more than any program could ever feel. Yes, it was true that programs could have intercourse on the Grid, but Tron didn't care too much for it. Intercourse with a User? That was enough to drive him wild.

He continued his exploration of Sam's delicious human body, his eyes roaming over the beautifully sculpted abs. Tron's hands traced every outlined muscle on his stomach. Sam laughed a few times and told him not to touch certain areas because it tickled. Tron didn't care, though. This feeling was overwhelming and he was anxious to explore every single inch of Sam Flynn's amazing User body.

Tron pulled the towel from around Sam's waist, discarding it on the floor. He had never really seen Sam's cock like this before – as stated earlier, he had seen Sam walk around in the nude but he was always limp then. Now his cock was fully erect, wanting him, wanting Tron to touch it, stroke it… Tron licked his lips and ran his fingers over Sam's pelvic bone, his hand gently taking hold of Sam's cock.

Sam moaned desperately as he thrust up in to Tron's hand. The program was getting more and more excited every time Sam's body reacted to his touch: it was so addicting, his body, and he wanted all of Sam Flynn to be his.

He wasn't going fast enough for Sam, however, as the User flipped their positions. Sam straddled Tron, his face lowering down to the program's level. He wasn't used to this; becoming Rinzler had made Tron used to being the one in control. "Let me show you how it's done," Sam whispered huskily, his lips finding their way to Tron's. The program tangled his hands in Sam's short hair, grasping desperately to it and pulling the User closer. His mouth opened as the User's tongue ravished his mouth.

He didn't know what to call it but something between a growl and a purr came out of Tron's throat, turning Sam on even more. He always wondered why Rinzler purred, even during the disc wars. He didn't know whether Tron had that ability from the beginning or if it was acquired when he was reprogrammed as Rinzler. Either way, he didn't care, as long as he kept doing it.

Sam's lips stayed on Tron's for a long while before he finally pulled away. The program beneath him was shaking and breathing heavily. Sam began undressing Tron – he was in some of Sam's old clothing, just a T-shirt and some jeans. He pulled the shirt off of Tron and gazed at the program's glowing circuitry. He smiled, his fingers running over the bright blue lines around Tron's body. The program beneath him growled, his body pushing upward, wanting to feel more. The lines ran down his arms and around his chest, down the muscles of his stomach and then finally disappeared under the jeans. The glowing blue circuitry connected across Tron's sides to more circuits on his back.

Tron lifted himself up as Sam pulled the jeans off; he was kind of glad Tron wasn't wearing any boxers, one less layer of clothing to worry about. Sam grinned, the blue circuitry lining Tron's pelvis and then continuing down his legs. The glow was extremely bright, flickering only when Sam ran his fingers down Tron's body. The program groaned as Sam's hand reached his own cock. It was only natural that he had one, being created in his User, Alan-1's image. Sam stroked him slowly, enjoying the program's reaction to him. He lowered his face to Tron's and kissed him roughly, his tongue taking over every inch of the program's mouth. He loved the taste of Tron, he couldn't get enough of it. He was just a program, and yet Sam wanted more of him. _He_ wanted to be Tron's User, his only User. That purring vibration in Tron's mouth made Sam so hot, he rubbed himself against Tron, feeling the electricity between them.

He pulled back to take a breath before he moved down and nipped at the skin on Tron's neck, sucking on it afterward. The program purred and Sam nearly lost all control as he felt the vibration in Tron's throat on his mouth. That would feel good on his cock, but he decided to save that thought for later.

Sam stopped stroking Tron, his hands sliding up the program's chest and through his hair. Tron shivered, never having felt such a sensation before. Sam ran his fingers down the circuitry on Tron's legs, causing the program to writhe beneath him. Tron couldn't hold back anymore as he rubbed his aching cock on Sam's body. "User," he breathed out. "Sam Flynn." Sam grunted as Tron's cock rubbed against his own, loving that the program was already saying his name. He couldn't hold back anymore and gave up the slow torture, roughly grabbing Tron's thighs to pull the program closer to him. They kissed again, Tron forcing his own tongue past Sam's, his hands roaming all over the User's body. He messed with the raw nipples on Sam's chest, loving how the User thrust up against him, unable to handle the stimulation. He moved his hand further down, grabbing Sam's cock and stroking it just as Sam did before. The User moaned and rubbed harder against Tron's hand.

"God damn, Tron," Sam groaned. The program smirked at the User submitting to him. He pushed himself closer to Sam, his hand grabbing both their cocks as they rubbed and moaned against each other. "Fuck, Tron!" The program growled, rubbing fast and hard against Sam Flynn. The man above him was so incredible, his perfect body surrendering to the touch of the security program meant to protect him.

Sam rubbed faster and harder, his vision blurring as he let go, white cum spilling all over Tron's hand. Sam kept rubbing, not wanting to stop. Tron came soon after, though program cum was a little… strange.

"The fuck?" Sam said breathlessly. The cum came out but it still looked like broken pieces of white computer data, and dissipated soon after spilling on Tron's stomach. Sam sighed and collapsed onto Tron, the program wrapping his arms tenderly around the User. Around _his_ User.

The security program ran his fingers through Sam's hair – with his clean hand, of course – his own eyes becoming heavy. Tron's breathing slowed and Sam felt the vibration in the program's throat. He was purring, again, even while he slept. Sam took a deep breath, his arms on either side of Tron's body. The program lay comfortably underneath him, his system rebooting. Sam chuckled quietly, laying his head on the program's chest.

He supposed it wasn't bad, being involved with a male program. Sam's thoughts faded away as his eyes closed, falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
